I Feel It in My Bones
by Insomniac Demon
Summary: Frisk x Sans story, Frisk will be older since her age in the game is unclear anyway. Sans is getting over Toriel after years with the help of her adopted daughter, Frisk. (Rated T just incase)
1. Chapter 1

I am new at making Undertale stories but I thought I would take a crack at it, this is just to see how people will react to this story if I decide to continue it. I will make longer chapters than this but I would also like help with puns and jokes I could possibly put in the story, I only have very few moments of genius puns I can come up with. Also please tell me if I portrayed any characters wrong, I like to keep as close to how the character would act. If I have any other issues concerning my story as well please tell me, I'm open to criticism to help improve the story.

 **Please review or PM and tell me how this story is going!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 1~ (Sans' P.O.V.)**

I knew it would have never worked out. Asgore still loved Toriel and vice versa. Years have passed since Toriel turned down my feelings gently, but the hole in my heart burned. If I had a heart that is… Where did I put that thing?...

Rolling over in my bed in despair I thought up puns I could use in the future to cheer me up. Sighing deeply, I soon realized that nothing really… mattress. I snort at my own bad pun I thought up, that was bad even for me. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and a boisterous voice cry out, "Sans! Won't you come with me somewhere!"

I lazily slip off the bed and yell out, "Sure thing bro."

Anything to get my mind off these thoughts. Creaking the door open and shuffling out to follow Papyrus, we leave the house into the warm underground atmosphere. It's not bad being stuck down here underground, I quite enjoy the monsters and some company. It's somewhat peaceful when Undyne and Papyrus aren't making spaghetti. Toriel and Asgore were finally on speaking terms and that kid seemed to be happy staying with them all those years ago. I wonder how long it has been since I last saw them. Feeling guilt slip inside me for not visiting them I lose myself in a daze when I hear Papyrus exclaim.

"SANS!" I hear my name and snap out of my trance and look at him slightly confused

"Yeah, what's up bro?" I asked as Papyrus stands still in the middle of the road, arm outstretched pointing at something. I look in the general direction and see a rock laying on the side.

"Papyrus, that is a rock." I reply feeling some dejavu coming back

"Oh." The lanky skeleton replies putting his arm down and continuing past a familiar looking monster in a striped shirt and heading farther down the misty road.

I stand there in disbelief seeing her all grown up right in front of me. Her now grown out long hair cascaded down her shoulders and wore a short mini jean skirt with high top sneakers. Looking at her quite confused she giggled at me as Papyrus came running back full speed making and abrupt stop in front of us.

"SANS, THIS IS A HUMAN!" He cried out as I looked at him comically

"Why it is, doesn't she look familiar?" I replied to Papyrus as he continues to yell

"WHY IT CAN'T BE! NYEH HEH HEH!" The lanky skeleton exclaimed circling and examining the human, "WHY IT IS! SANS IT IS FRISK!"

"Really? I thought it was a plate of spaghetti." I sarcastically say as Papyrus turns to me dead serious

"NYEH! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU CONFUSE A HUMAN WITH A NICE DELICIOUS PLATE OF SPAGHETTI?!" Papyrus exclaims as I shrug my shoulders, my hands in my signature blue jacket.

"Her hair is like angel hair pasta?" I said as Papyrus looks at the human's hair

"SO IT DOES!" He exclaims touching her hair and playing with it, "AREN'T YOU THE HUMAN WHO INSISTED ON GOING OUT WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS MANY YEARS AGO?!"

She quietly nodded yes giggling every so often at us two boneheads.

"SEEMS YOU COULDN'T RESIST THE GREAT PAPYRUS' CHARM! I DO NOT BLAME YOU HUMAN, FOR I CAN NOT EITHER! NYEH HEH HEH!" The cosplaying superhero skeleton soon pulls out a mirror and admires himself, "I AM QUITE RAVISHING!"

With that the narcissistic skeleton ran off down the road watching himself. I look at Frisk who watched Papyrus running off into the distance and then turn to me smiling. She has grown quite a lot since last time we met, I was still taller but now only by a few inches. Frisk giggled as she watched me silently then finally broke the silence by saying, "You're losing your touch Sans."

I scoffed at her accusation, "I am not! I make great puns still."

Though I knew it was a lie, I had sulked for so long I lost my touch at making puns. I could have come up with better material than I had. Looking back at her, I saw her smile that seemed so bright in my eyes. I never noticed it before now…

"Sans?" I hear my name call me out of my trance once again

"Oh sorry about that, started thinking about food. A hotdog seems good right about now, why not join me at Grillby's?" I offered as she gratefully nodded

Escorting her to Grillby's, I show her another quick shortcut and end up there almost instantly. Opening the door for her, she enters the restaurant and makes her way to a stool near the counter. I walk up closely behind and tell Grillby I'll have my usual. Frisk gives her order and we strike up a small conversation.

"How have you been the past few years?" I say nervously as she smiles warmly at me that it could make me melt

"Fine, Toriel and Asgore are getting along great now. I believe they'll be back together in no time now." She says smiling but my heart feels as though it's being ripped to pieces. Toriel liked listening to my puns and jokes and would even reply with witty comebacks. I had fallen for her not only for that but her kind heart, Asgore is a very lucky monster to have swept her off her feet.

I sighed sadly and Frisk must have noticed because she then said, "Seems the flame in your eyes has gone out, you alright?"

Glancing at her I see her warm smile almost fix my broken heart as I reply, "Nothing Grillby can't fix."

Grillby walked up with our orders and set the plates in front of us as I chowed it down in seconds. Frisk was taking small bite unlike me and enjoying the food. Seeing her face light up every so often gives me a weird warm feeling in my bones. Was there really a flame swelling inside me or was I just that hot? Ah my horrible jokes to comfort me. I really do need to brush up on them though.

I watched Frisk hoping she wouldn't catch me as I felt my face start to burn up as well. Quickly looking around for something I glance down at my reflection on my phone and see my face turning blue. Oh no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After lunch we strolled around the cold murky forest that seemed to engulf us while having small chats here and there as I walked Frisk home. For a time, we surveyed our surroundings seeing monster cross our path as they disappeared within the dark trees leaving nothing but a rustling sound trailing behind them. Clouds filled the cold sky above as small white snowflakes drifted down slowly landing atop our heads. Seeing a shiver emanate from Frisk I pulled my jacket off and wrapped it around the brown haired girl. Eventually I decided to strike up a conversation, but how exactly do I start it off? Opening my mouth, a couple of times, I tried searching for the words but could think of nothing to say. What could I say?

As we walked through the dense forest enjoying each other's company I studied her face which seem to enrapture me. It looked small and dainty as her hair cascaded over her shoulders, her smile plain for all to see. Shifting in my jacket, she adjusted the hood and held her hand close to her face. My jacket was quite big for her but at least it's warm. Frisk turned her head to me as I quickly turned my head straight avoiding her puzzled stare.

"So kid, what have you been doing?" I say as she snuggles into my jacket more

"Watching anime with Alphys. She's quite fascinated by it." The brunette girl explained

"She always has been since she heard about humans watch it. *Anime watch it too." I smirked to my own pun as Frisk stifled a small giggle. (*Because I'm really bad with puns the answer will be at the end of the story whenever I make a really bad pun and someone may not get it…)

"Still rusty Sans." Frisk teased me as I rubbed the back of my neck

"Yeah, it has been a while since I've cracked jokes. Feels great though getting back into the swing of things like old times." I replied as we exited the forest, approaching the door to Toriel's house. Opening the door, Frisk turned to me with a heartwarming smile and said, "We should meet up again tomorrow Sans. I missed you since you disappeared."

With that she closed the door leaving me speechless and unable to say no to her offer. And with my jacket. Mouth still wide open unable to comprehend what just happened, I admired how she had grown through the years. She certainly has gotten bolder but also cuter. I turned and made my way back home to Papyrus using a shortcut. Instantly appearing outside the door, I turned the nob to see Papyrus throwing spaghetti all over the place.

"SANS!" I hear him exclaim as pieces of spaghetti splash onto my face. Wiping my face off, Papyrus continues his spaghetti making and says, "UNDYNE SHOWED ME THIS COOL NEW WAY TO COOK SPAGHETTI!"

The lanky skeleton starts flinging a big blowtorch around then dumps it into a pot immediately holding down the lid with oven mitts. The top tries to pop off but Papyrus puts his strength and weight into it to keep it down.

"SO HOW WAS YOUR DATE, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus asks as I wave my hand at him

"It wasn't a date; it was more of a catching up kinda conversation." I reply as I flop onto the couch while Papyrus opens up a can of tomato sauce and throws it inside the pot fast.

"AH I SEE." The lanky skeleton cries out, "SHE STILL ISN'T OVER THE OLD PAPYRUS CHARM AND CAN'T STAND TO BE WITH ANOTHER! NYEH HEH HEH, BROTHER YOU'RE IN OVER YOUR HEAD THEN."

"I'm sure she couldn't even stand to sit next to me…" I mumble in despair as I roll off the couch falling onto the floor and inching my way up the stairs to my room.

"HEY SANS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR JACKET?!"

I was up early this morning since it was quite dark outside still, watching the morning cartoons on TV when I hear the doorbell ring. Sighing, I lazily get up and answer the door. Opening the door, I see a brown haired girl all cheery eyed staring at me with my jacket wrapped around her. Immediately my face burns up upon contact with her as I let her inside.

"Watching cartoons I see?" She inquires as I nod silently and sheepishly, I suddenly feel self-conscious of myself watching cartoons around her. "I love getting up on Saturday mornings to watch the cartoons."

A rush of relief fills me with joy as she sets herself down onto my couch, watching cartoons with me. At first I was awkwardly on the other side of the couch as she sat on the other end, far away from me. Deep within my bones I felt the need to move closer to her, I wanted to feel her near me. Although I don't know how to just suddenly move clo-

I felt a hand wrap around my arm and a head lay down onto my shoulder. My face burns bright as I look down at Frisk deep into the cartoon, unaware of me watching her. Feeling her grip tighten as she held onto my arm made my face burn bright as everything around me blurred as I focused only on this moment.

"SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY SPAGHETTI?!" I heard a loud boisterous voice cry out causing Frisk to move away from me, "I HAD IT ON THE TABLE BUT-"

Papyrus stopped dead in his tracks eying Frisk as she smiled warmly at him. The lanky skeleton turns his gaze from Frisk to me then to Frisk and back to me. Repeatedly doing this over and over, the overwhelmed skeleton decided to finally speak.

"SANS!" He exclaimed surprised, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE HAD A GUEST OVER!"

"Well uh," I started as I scratched the back of my skull, "you didn't ask."

"OH HOW FOOLISH OF ME. I SHOULD HAVE ASKED YOU, MY APOLOGIES." The loud skeleton said as I shook my head

"No problem bro." I replied slowly getting up from the comfy couch and making my way to the kitchen and finding a bowl of spaghetti glued to the table. Sighing, I called for Papyrus as his eyes went ecstatic from the sight of his spaghetti on the table.

"AH, THERE IT IS! MY BELOVED WE ARE TOGETHER AT LAST!" Papyrus yelled at he attempted to grab the bowl glued to the table. In an attempt he placed his feet atop the table trying to pry it from its sticky grave, however he was still unsuccessful.

"Seems you're _stuck_ in a bind." I said hearing a chuckle come from Frisk who muffled it with her hand

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR WITTY PUNS SANS, HELP ME!" Papyrus declared as he continued trying to pull the spaghetti off the table using his weight

"You may want to look at the glue's package on how to get it out. It may work if you _adhere_ to my advice." I explained getting more giggles from Frisk who seemed to be enjoying our little show

"INSTRUCTIONS ARE FOR MONSTERS WHO AREN'T AS CLEVER AS ME! NYEH HEH HEH! I SHALL SOLVE THIS WITHOUT THE MEASLY HELP OF WORDS!" Papyrus cried out in confidence as I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Frisk who was still giggly.

"Well, uh, we'll see you when you've gotten your spaghetti off the table. Again." I said as I ushered Frisk out the door

Stepping outside into the cold crispy air, I lock the door behind me leaving behind the muffled laughter of Papyrus. Turning around to face Frisk, I notice her muffled giggles behind her hands. It looked so adorable to me as we started to walk down the dark street, still quite early in the morning. The dirt roads were vacant with everything calm and quiet, even some monsters were still fast asleep as their snores were heard filling up the tranquil air. Everything was peaceful as I walked near with Frisk still wrapped up all cozy in my blue jacket, a smile still planted on her bright face.

"So where are we headed Sans?" She asked breaking my thoughts

"I was thinking of this new place that just opened up. It's Mettaton's new movie theater." I suggested trying to read her face to see any sign of displeasure

"Sounds great, I hope there's popcorn!" The brunette girl exclaims excitedly, filling me with joy and a small chuckle

"There should be popcorn though." I reply still chuckling, "I would crack a joke but it would be too _corny_."

"If they didn't they would have _popped_ my bubble." Frisk joked as I stifled a laugh. A girl who would also make bad puns with me…

* * *

Sorry I didn't make it quite as long as I wanted, I had writer's block so I hope no one minds it.

Tell me how it's going so far with the story, any suggestions or ideas will be noted if anyone wants to share. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. Whether you believe the story is good or bad, any review helps a lot.

I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, it keeps me motivated to try to push through the writer's block and continue the story.

*Bad pun translation* "Anime watch it." = "And I may watch it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Finishing the movie, I escorted Frisk out the classy looking theater and out considering which restaurant I should take her too. I have to consider which restaurant would be crowded, I don't want to have Frisk wait a while for food or even a place to sit. Turning to the bubbly brunette, I explained my plan and told her I would be back in a flash. Nodding her head smiling, I take off quickly so she won't have to wait long by herself.

First checking out Grillby's place, I find all kinds of monsters taking up the place. The booths and tables were taken up by practically everyone. Taking one last glance around Grillby's place and feeling a wave of sadness wash over me, I head out the door. Grillby always had the best ketchup too… In the blink of an eye I was at Mettaton's restaurant scanning the place. There weren't as many monsters there, which is perfect, so Frisk and I can dine here without waiting. Turning around and out the giant golden double doors- seems Mettaton just gets more extravagant every time you come back to one of his businesses- to get back to Frisk, I'm already near her in an instant.

Although she wasn't alone.

"Sans you're back!" Frisk cries out happily as I see a skeleton shift his stance next to her. There were cracks in his skull. On his left eye socket the crack ran down to his mouth whereas on the right it was cracked up his skull where it split into two cracks higher up on his skull. He had a jacket similar to my own, though his was black with red gaster blaster symbols on the either side of his sleeves with a pure white shirt beneath it. The skeleton wore black jeans with chains hanging off the left side of his pants as he had a wide smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Sans, this is G. He's a skeleton I met a couple years ago." Frisk said cheerily, unbeknown to her what was going on around her, "G this is my old friend Sans."

As we made eye contact I could hear the crackle of our glares as Frisk stood in-between us, oblivious to everything. G's eyes glowed bright blood red as I felt my eyes glow bright blue.

"Well…" A small feminine voice interrupted our glares as I turned my attention to the petite brunette, "Do you guys want to go eat now?"

Frisk had the biggest smile planted across her face as I felt dread pour out of me. This guy and Frisk? My skull turned snow white pale at the thought. I just got over Toriel and now Frisk is getting swept off her feet by this _crack_ head?

I chuckled subconsciously. That was a good one.

Feeling a tug on my arm, I obediently follow the tiny human while G, unfortunately, trailed behind us. Showing them my shortcut- I don't want to be stuck with crack head all night- we end up at Mettaton's restaurant. The waiter showed us to our booth along the golden embroidered wall with fancy flower plastered across it. Frisk sat first to be next to the wall as I immediately sat next to her as I felt dagger stares hitting the side of my head while watching Frisk.

After ordering our food, Frisk attempted to strike up a conversation between G and I- which I doubt will work.

"So G, what have you been up to?" Frisk asked innocently as G twirled his straw around his drink

"Nothing." He replied now poking ice with the straw

"Oh. Seems boring." Frisk said realizing her plan was crumbling in front of her eyes

"Everything is boring without you Frisk. You make things seem so interesting." Crack head said, while he stopped messing with his straw. I noticed Frisk's face burn slight red, hopefully from embarrassment while my face burned with anger.

"That's so sweet of you to say G." Frisk softly says as I burn brighter with rage. Crack head turns and smirks at me as he hangs that moment of victory over me.

"How is Papyrus' cooking lessons with Undyne going?" Frisk asked giggling probably at some of the memories of Papyrus throwing random things into a pot of spaghetti

"I'm sure you're fully aware of how they cook of all people Frisk." I said chuckling as I felt stares bearing into the side of my head

"Ah…" She replies as she has what seems like a faint expression of a memory pop up in her head, "I forgot about this morning."

"Yeah he's been practicing for Undyne's lessons more recently. He's really into it so I won't stop him, but he's cleaning up his messes." I say as a waiter approaches with three plates full of food

"Let's just hope he doesn't burn it down first." Frisk giggled at the thought as I went more pale than my bones. Knowing Papyrus that was a huge possibility with the guidance of Undyne.

Pushing aside that thought, we start to eat our food as I still get eyed by G. What does G even stand for? How did Frisk even meet this guy? He looks like someone Frisk would never hang around- wait scratch that. She was mauled by practically everyone at one point and yet she still hangs out around here.

Glancing over at the small human, I watch her as she eats a hamburger while struggling to keep her long brunette hair out of her face. Suddenly I feel something hit the side of my skull. Turning I find a small piece of paper from a straw atop my plate with a certain skeleton that had a wide smirk planted across his face. Rolling my eyes at him, Frisk soon finishes her food and turns to us with a bright loving smile.

"You know G," Frisk started off as I felt my heart sink as she said his name while he smirked at me, "you could eat slightly faster than that. I've known you for a while and you definitely eat faster than that."

I felt the urge to laugh as G pouted towards Frisk who must have embarrassed him. I held the urge- which probably would have started a fight anyway- and watched how this played out. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit though.

"Frisk…" I heard G whine as he finished up his food while giving me a dagger look

"Well what should we do next?" Frisk interrupted as I looked at a nearby clock

"Looks like it's pretty late Frisk, I don't want Toriel to worry about you." I explained as Frisk's facial expression turned into gloominess

"Awe…but Sans…" The brunette said sorrowfully as I shook my head

"How about we hang out again this weekend? We'll arrange some plans; you have my number after all." I bargained as her mood turned once again to her cheery self

"Sure!" Frisk said happily as G cleared his throat

"If you want to hang out with me sometime G all you have to do is call, you know that." Frisk said giggling as G wrapped his arms around his head to stretch

"Well I'll walk you home then." G offered as I felt my heart break in two once more

"No it's alright, Sans was going to do it. Besides I'm sure you have other stuff to do that I kind of dragged you away from didn't I?" Frisk said smiling as G's smile faded away and replaced with hatred towards me

"Alright Frisk. I'll see you round then." The skeleton replied as he slowly got up and disappeared out the doorway

Escorting Frisk out, I felt something inside me spark up with excitement. Frisk had chosen me to walk her home instead of G. Smiling widely, I felt Frisk's arms intertwine with my own as she snuggled close to me as we walked. It was quite adorable as her head nodded off every once in a while, as we took the long route to Toriel's. Snow drifted around us as we walked down the pathway and my thoughts filled with Frisk near me. I don't think I've felt like this about anyone before.

Thinking about how to work up the courage to tell Frisk about my feelings before someone else beats me to it, the snow danced around us as I treasured this moment we had together.

* * *

The character G is no character in particular pertaining to the game, I just saw some shippings floating around on the internet with him and Frisk and decided to put him in my story. He is intended to be around Sans' age and not like Sans' and Papyrus' father or anything like that. Just kind of like my take on his character, no relation or anything like that in the story. Hope no one minds!

Also this chapter isn't as long as I would have liked but I had writer's block and decided to just post what I had. Hope you all enjoyed~

Please review and tell me how this story is doing, whether it needs improvement or not or any suggestions on the story. I'll take any feedback, positive or negative.

Well have a nice day/night~


End file.
